


Tales of a Virgin

by Nightmistress41



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Art Student Eren Yeager, Asshole Grisha Yeager, Background Relationships, Blow Jobs, CEO Erwin Smith, CEO Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cockblocking, Desperation, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Eren Has a Secret, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Foreplay is everything, Jealousy, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Tease, M/M, Mostly Dicks, Only One Goal, Sexting, Sexual Humor, Slow Romance, Yaoi, all about sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmistress41/pseuds/Nightmistress41
Summary: Eren never thought being a virgin would be the biggest crisis of his life. What do you get when you mix desperation with a bit of seriousness? One hell of a tale...





	1. Lies are the downfall of a man

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers, just decided that I needed to write something light and playful as a break from all the heavy, plot-oriented stories I have on-going. It's the first time I'm going to be writing extremely sexually explicit content but I'm going to enjoy it xD. This is supposed to be a light fic (at least in early chapters) and I'm hoping it makes you guys laugh. Don't take it too seriously, don't think about it too deeply. Just enjoy! Tell me what you guys thought about the first chapter. ;)
> 
> PS. Please forgive grammatical errors, they'll be corrected... eventually.

**Chapter 1**

**[Lies are the Downfall of a Man]**

 

“Yes, Ma. I’ll pass by this weekend to visit grandma,” Eren said, trying to hide his exasperation.

Currently, he was late in meeting his friends up for the usual mid-week drunken fest. His professor had kept him late after his 7 PM class to lecture him on the history of current artists he did not care enough to remember. He supposed he should feel flattered that the lecturer had taken personal interest in his own works enough to give him pointers in which steps he should take in his rocky up-coming career. However, the brunette lived by a strict day by day rule. Planning took the mystery and spontaneity out of life. As a sophomore in university, the only worries he felt he should have was completing his assignments and managing his money enough so he would not end up starve half-way through the month.   

“Eren, you said that last time. You have not been home since last Christmas,” his mother sighed heavily. It was now a month into the first semester of his second year- that made it nine months since he set foot into his childhood home.

The university student clicked his tongue, his mood dropping drastically. He really did not want to think about the reason for his avoidance.

“You know the reason why.”

“It’s been months! Surely, you’ve gotten over that fight you had with your father.”

“Look, mom. I don’t want to talk about this. I’ll pass by this weekend, okay?” Eren dragged a tired hand over his face. He felt that a twenty year old should not feel as stressed out as he did. He had so many problems.

“Okay, honey. I’ll see you…” She hesitated and Eren just knew that she was going to say the words that were going to piss him off. “Your father did not mean any of the things he said that time.”

He almost chunked his phone to the sidewalk. Eren hated bullshit and the steamy pile of it coming through the speakers was tempting his volatile temper. His father never said things that were not well-thought out and worded with thorough clarity. He did not understand how the woman married to him for twenty-two years could not see that. Maybe, it was denial.

“Goodbye, mom,” he said tightly before abruptly hanging up. He shoved his budget Asus phone into his jeans pocket then shoved his hands into his hoodie.

He picked up his pace and finished walking the block to the hottest club/bar near Sina University. The neon lights spelling out the words _Titan’s Hole_ threw green, blue and pink light over the line of patrons waiting to be let in. It was not the most creative nor classy name but it brought a certain fondness when memories of indiscretion and inebriated mistakes were recalled.

With a quick nod to the bouncer, he ducked past the door and into the welcomed heat, the pulsating bass of club music and flashing lights in the darkened room. He had to thank Krista connection to the owner for the privilege of forgoing a waiting line. Well, they were regulars anyway. If they did not know the owner by then, then something about their socializing skills had to be called into question.

Smoothly, he slid through the writhing crowd to the bar. He immediately ordered three tequila shots and a beer. He needed at least a buzz after that previous conversation. After he downed his shots, he started on the task of finding his friends. It only took him a few minutes. He spotted them in a corner booth, making so much noise that they could be heard faintly over the loud music. Shaking his head, he glided through the crowd towards them, ignoring the wayward hands sliding flirtatiously over his body.

“Look who finally decided to show up!” Jean, aka horse-face, shouted as soon as his brown eyes landed on him. The brunette pointedly ignored him.

“Yo, Eren, you almost missed Sasha attempting to chug some Polish vodka while upside down.” Connie spoke hyperactively, hardly able to stay still in his seat.

Eren frowned. Look at the dumb shit his friends thought was a good idea when they had a few drinks in their system. He said nothing though. He took a seat when his best friend, Armin sild over to make space for him.

“Where the heck were you?” Ymir asked.

The male in question took a sip of his beer.

“Bet you were taking a quickie in the side alley there, huh.” Reiner jumped in with a boisterous laugh.

All of this friends burst out laughing as if it was the funniest joke ever told, minus Mikasa of course.

Eren gave an indulgent smile since he had a reputation to maintain. Not that there was anything wrong with just telling them that classes ran a bit later than expected however, he was supposedly the man-whore of the entire crew. The group knew that he had lost his virginity at fourteen to a female senior of their neighbour school behind the gym one late summer afternoon. From there, he had sex at least twice a week and changed girlfriends every two weeks. By his own friends’ words, he got too bored with the female anatomy and switched to boys when he came out to them at eighteen. From then, he deemed the devilish heartthrob who stole panties and jockeys with one glance.

“Had the itch and therefore, had to scratch it. Found a needy gorgeous blonde who willingly dropped his pants the moment I gave him _the look_ , then I just shoved him against the wall, whipped out my dick and… magic was made. By the look on the dude’s face, was probably the best fuck he had in his life.” The brunette smirked lecherously as he swallowed a big gulp of his beer, almost finishing it.

Sasha, Connie, Ymir and Reiner whooped loudly, leaning over the rocky table to pat his back or pop his imaginary collar. Krista and Armin blushed profusely while Mikasa threw a disapproving look his way. Jean and Bertlolt grinned widely. Annie was probably the only one who looked as bored as usual.

“Of course he had the time of his life at the mercy of a pro’s hands!” Reiner looked as if he wanted to pat Eren’s back again in acknowledgement.

“Eren, it’s not healthy having sex with just anyone,” Mikasa chided him.

The brunette reached into his pocket to pull out the packets of condoms he usually dragged around with him for occasions like these. “That’s why I always carry these around, Mikasa,” his tone was somewhat mocking.

More cheering. Reiner ordered a round of shots on him. Apparently, Eren’s game was too hot not to call for it. After more drinks, a lot of more drunken chatter, the girls shuffled to the dance floor, leaving the guys behind. Usually, it was at this time where things got a bit awkward if they were not intoxicated enough. However, they all had enough alcohol in them to guarantee a hangover the next day.

“Man, the last time I had a one night stand, when I whipped out my dick, the girl screamed and ran out the room,” Jean moaned with his head in his hands as if this was the most pressing issue in his life.

“Dude, of course she would,” Connie snorted.

Eren voiced through his chuckles, “When I call you a horse, it not just because of your face.”

“Fuck you, Jeager!”

“Not in this lifetime, Kirstein. I have standards.”

The male with two-toned hair made to dive across the table at Eren. Reiner held him back.

“Eren, don’t rile Jean up,” Armin said with a disapproving sigh, nursing his bottle of Smirnoff.

“It’s not my fault Jean does not understand that he can’t just pull out his dick without warning if he wants to get a fuck. The thing’s kind of scary at first glance.”

“So you are saying you can take it?” Jean asked, an uncomfortable glint emerging in his eyes.

“Of course I can – it takes some experience and a lot of patience but it can be done. But Jean, no offense, but you’re the last person on this planet that I’ll ever entrust with my ass. Reiner here however, I don’t mind if I’m ever drunk enough.” Eren turned a lazy smile upon the buffed up blonde and raked a heated glance over his body.

“Gross, no flirting between friends!” Armin shouted despite holding back a giggle.

“Eren, why don’t you show us some of those skills!” Connie goaded, fully amused.

“For the guy who claims to be one hundred percent straight, you sure ask for the gayest things,” Bertolt spoke for the first time for the evening. This was a rare act for him as he was usually quiet in all settings. It was most likely the alcohol. Even he was entertained by their crude topics about dicks, vaginas, boobs and sex.

“So what, a straight guy can’t appreciate a good show?”

Chuckles filled the air between them.

“I’m not putting on a show if no one else is,” Eren said a bit breathless from laughing.

“Oh come on. You’re supposed to be our mentor. Show us, oh master, how to get the D’s and V’s,” Connie bowed his head, patronisingly.

“No way. This is not truth or dare. IF it was, I would not mind,” Eren smirked as he drained the last of his vodka.

A round of loud shouting and barking filled the table. It definitely drew the attention of some of the nearby partygoers. They probably were wondering who let the pack of unruly animals into the club. Because really, that was what they were. Every Wednesday night and an occasional Saturday, they would gather at _Titan’s Hole_ to drink like a fish, talk about sex and then do the dumbest shit one could think of. It was funny how they, a bunch of university students, could not find something more productive to entertain themselves with. However, it must be true when they say that all men were still boys at heart.

“Spin the bottle!” timid Armin shouted. Damn, they really corrupted him.

The males shifted most of the bottles to an empty seat, leaving only one on the table.

“Okay, I’m spinning first,” Reiner said, grabbing the bottle. With a twist, he sent it spinning. Slowly, the bottle lost speed and finally landed on Eren.

A mischievous smile spread across, Reiner’s lips and the brunette felt his stomach drop. God dammit, it was at times like these where he questioned his life’s choices and decisions.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” he said with fake bravado. Truth was never an option.

“I dare youu….” The large blonde man drew out the sound, trying to create suspense which only caused painful palpitation in Eren’s chest. “…to sit on Jean’s lap.”

A look of disgust plastered unto his face. Fuck no! Jean had a smug look on his face that he wanted to punch off so badly. What the fuck was he so proud about?

“We’re waiting,” Armin sang, grinning in obvious delight at his pain.

“What’s the penalty for not doing a dare? Just for information’s sake,” Eren muttered.

Everyone paused in contemplation.

“Hmm, I think that person would cover our lunch meals for a week,” Connie said after five minutes of deliberation.

Eren winced. That was something he definitely could not afford. So he nodded his head nonchalantly as if he had not been seriously contemplating it then stood. The walk around the table to the other’s seat felt like the longest walk in history. In spite, he plopped down unceremoniously onto his lap, enjoying the grunt of pain he received. He ignored the looks of evil delight as he grabbed the bottle.

The bottle landed on Connie. He grinned happily. Payback was a bitch.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

He grinned happily. Payback was a bitch indeed.

“Hey, don’t forget that my girlfriend is in the same vicinity.” Finally, he sounded a bit nervous.

“Why should that matter? This is truth and dare.” Eren blinked innocently. “I want you to go out there, find the tallest girl nearby and dance on her from behind. Don’t be shy and break out the moves, eh.”

The male with his closely cropped hair, tapped his fingers on the table for a moment.

“Damn you, Jeager,” he ground out before crossing over some of them to exit the table. They watched as he shuffled into the dancing crowd, scanning the crowd for the tallest female close to them. He spotted one in under a minute and tried to smoothly step up to her. Eren was already snickering, observing his awkward movements. They all watched as he slid behind her, grabbing onto her hips and pressing his crotch up to her ass. By then, Eren and Reiner were howling with laughter. Did this dude have no tact? That was no way to get a dance from a girl. So just like clockwork, the girl spun around and back slapped him before walking away with an outraged huff.

Eren was draped across the table, tears streaming from his eyes when Connie finally returned. Everyone else was wailing in laughter, renewed when they spotted the bright red mark on the other boy’s cheek.

“I’m glad my pain is so funny!” Connie ground out angrily, despite fighting to keep a grin off his face.

“Connie, even Bertolt knows how to come onto someone better than you. How did you ever get together with Sasha?”

“We’re soulmates.”

“You had to be,” Armin chimed in, wiping at the tears from his eyes.

“Okay, my turn,” Connie grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Armin. His cobalt orbs widened.

Eren took a deep breath to calm himself. Time to focus on more entertainment. He ignored the way Jean’s hand curled around his waist and the way his breath warmed his neck when he leaned forward to look at the bottle. It made him feel more grossed out than turned on. When was this going to end?

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare, of course.”

“Well, brave fellow. I want you to go stand on the bar and do a little striptease for us.”

Armin blushed bright red.

“Come on, Connie. That’s a bit much, don’t you think?” Eren immediately spoke up, his overprotective side flaring up.

“It’s a dare!”

“Take it down a notch. Let’s keep this PG-13.”

“Eren,” the petite blonde protested.

“Fine! Armin, you only have to take off your shirt but make it look good.” Connie relented.

Armin threw a glare the brunette’s way but he ignored it. He watched as the blonde moved through the shifting crowd, stumbling here and there. Eren reckoned it was probably more from the alcohol than his incoordination.

Soon, he reached the part of the bar that was reserved for the enthusiastic few who felt the need to dance and display their goods to the audience. They even put up a pole. It took Armin three tries to get onto the uplifted platform. A bartender finally took pity and helped him unto the bar. It was almost a sad sight watching the reserved male twist and jig to the music. Eren could not even find it in himself to laugh as the others chortled loudly. When Armin took off his shirt, he received some whoops of encouragement from the few who had stopped to view the entertainment. Their table was the loudest, of course. They even shouted some lewd comments when the blonde actually hooked a leg on the pole and did a little spin.

Eren grabbed the blonde into a tight hug when he returned, his face and neck an angry shade of red.

“That was awesome. The sexiest I’ve seen from you yet,” he complimented, shooting a glare at the others who were barely keeping their snickers at bay.

Armin beamed up at him, making the student artist want to cuddle him and feed him some candy.

“Okay, let’s keep the ball rolling!” Reiner called, ready for his next bundle of laughs.

Armin grabbed the bottle and spun. Eren cursed. It landed on Jean and him.

“Okay, so it’s only Jean, right,” Eren said quickly.

“No, it landed on the both of you so I get to dare both of you.” Blue eyes twinkled impishly and Eren knew shit was going to go down.

Eren silently pleaded that Armin would have the best friend vibes to sense that whatever the dare was it could not include Kirstein.

“Okay,” Armin tapped his chin for a while. “Jean, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

A moment of silence passed among them before they all fully realized what horseface said.

“What?”

“Chicken!”

“Pansy.”

“Clearly, your balls are not synonymous with your masculinity. You should go crawl in a hole and hide your face,” Eren drawled.

Jean grabbed Eren by his hoodie and pulled him harshly backwards. His back fell against his chest and the brunette felt his temper rise. He turned around to sink a fist in the other’s face but he found himself pulled off the dirty blond. Blinking, he realized that he was in Reiner’s lap now. That was a welcomed change.

“No fighting!” Armin admonished, actually shaking a finger at Eren.

The tense atmosphere immediately dissipated. The brunette raised his arms in a way that said he was letting go of the argument.

Armin turned his eyes back on Jean who shifted restlessly. He raised a bottle of someone’s unfinished drink to his lips. 

“Okay, truth. Jean, is there someone you want to sleep with on this table?”

The contents in the horse’s mouth escaped, sprayed all over the table and almost on Armin who moved out of the way in time. Eren’s lip curled in disgust. It took the bastard two minutes to calm his coughing.

“What the hell, Armin?” Jean said after what seemed like forever.

The chemical engineer major gave him the innocent look that he perfected. “What? You did not answer the question.”

“Come on, Jean. Don’t be the spoilsport here.” Connie said, clearly enjoying his discomfort.

Jean’s eyes shifted to the table. Then he muttered a quiet, “yes.”

Eren almost puked. He severely hoped it was not him. Everyone grinned as if they knew something he did not. Well, it was probably for the best.

“Okay, Eren. Back to you – truth or dare?”

“Dare.” He sent a pointed look to the only one who failed to choose the option.

Armin grinned impishly. “There’s a guy by the bar whose attention has been periodically falling upon our table. Please show us how a pro moves to get some ass. Since this is a PG-13 activity, you only have to stop at some tongue action.”

Eren froze.

Fuck!

He was so fucked. This is what happens when someone allows a lie to fester and build. It comes back to bite him in the ass. What the hell was he going to do? Moves?? He had none.

He was a fucking virgin!

All the knowledge he had was from hours of research and even more hours watching an unhealthy amount of porn. He got by until now on wits, crude language and his determination to never get found out. How the hell had it reached to this point? Okay, okay. Calm down. Armin was not asking him to fuck the guy. Just simply kiss him.

That, he had practice and experience – if he counted the two girlfriends who allowed him to kiss them out of the dozens of relationships he actually had but never went past holding hands and the pillow he had recently thrown away due to its overused condition. He had the theory down and an idea of what to do. He was not jumping in with his dick completely out and swinging.

He cleared his throat. “Who’s the guy?”

“The one by the bar, dark hair, dark tight clothes, light skin. You can’t miss him.”

Eren turned his attention to the slightly sparse bar, narrowing his eyes to bring the area in better focus. Combing his eyes over the patrons, his attention was grabbed and held by intense eyes under wisps of dark hair that fell carelessly over his forehead from its slicked back position. He made note of high cheekbones, a sharp jawline and an elegant nose. His porcelain skin almost glowed in the darkness. Long fingers dragged through his hair as he held his eyes and a smirk played on thin but enticing pale pink lips. Eren licked his own and quickly looked away.

Fuck, the guy fucking gorgeous. He turned incredulous eyes on Armin. The blonde grinned back at him as if to say that, ‘nope, he was not joking.’

Oh damn, oh shit, oh fucking shit on a six-inch stick. He was so screwed. He now knew that his kissing skills were way too inadequate to handle _that_. He could not even hope that alcohol will blur the other’s judgement about his skills because the man looked sober as fuck. He almost wanted to cry.

“What, Jeager? Too good to show us your heavenly skills?” Jean said dryly, sounding a little too butt-hurt to be a biting statement.

Eren was too lost in his panic to even understand the words coming out of his mouth. Okay, he needed to calm down or he was going to give himself away. He held up his hand to catch a passing waiter’s attention. He grabbed the three shots off the platter. After shoving the money at the confused man, he downed the shots in one go. He turned each glass over after each drink, feeling his inhibition slowly melting away. He could do this.

He zipped off his hoodie, throwing it at Kirstein’s face. All he needed was confidence, right? So what if his skills were shit? They will never know. He just needed to saunter up there, assault the man with his lips, hoping he would not throw him off in disgust or slug him them saunter back. No big deal.

Standing to his feet, he reconnected eye contact with the hot stranger at the bar. He was never happier than now for dressing in his tightest, most flattering jeans and a slightly see-through white V-neck. At that time, Enrique’s _Tonight I’m fucking you_ started pumping on the speakers. Yes, fate was on his side.

The song with the alcohol sloshing around in his stomach had him stepping from behind the table. He allowed his eyes to fall half-mast. ‘Don’t think,’ he commanded himself, ‘just move. Allow instincts to take over.’

He licked his lips as he sauntered onto the dance floor. Hands immediately landed on him and he felt a body slide behind him. Okay, he could deal with that. Thank god, he was somewhat fit. He rolled his hips then smoothly bent forward slowly sunk to the floor then rolled his hips back into a standing position. His eyes never left the other’s and he recognized that clear look of want. He turned around seductively moving his hips to the music, jutting his ass out to ensure that his target got a good show. Just when the arms around him got too persistent, he smoothly twisted from their grasp, continuing on his path to his destination. He swung his hips as he took exaggerated steps that brought attention to his stomach and thighs. His fingers found their way to his hair as he ruffled it on passing them through. He did not know if it created a sexy look or retarded.

A few more steps and he came close enough to notice the colour of the stranger’s eyes. It was a stormy grey that raked over his body. His lips were in a straight line now. Eren bit his lips as he reached close enough to place his hands on those inviting thighs. That’s what he did; well, he was trembling a bit. Pshh, he doubted that it was noticeable. Running his palms along sinewy thighs under soft pants, Eren saddled up completely to the man. When the man opened his legs to accommodate him, he took that as a good sign. He rolled his hips once more as the music continued to wash over him. Then, he was fully pressed against the stranger’s stomach. He looked down into those silvery orbs. He mouthed the words ‘Tonight I’m fucking you’. Flashing a mischievous grin, he said a quick “hi” before pressing his lips to the man’s tempting ones.

Desire dropped to his lower stomach. Soft, moist lips pressed against his heatedly. He felt his eyes slip close as he felt the other’s face shift and suddenly the kiss had raised several degrees. His control was stolen (what little he had) from him and he felt lips suck, tug and taste his. His legs began to tremble. A tongue ran along his bottom lip and Eren’s gasped. This allowed the appendage to slip past his lips. Suddenly he was tasting alcohol and something rich, addictive. He barely could keep up with the movement of the other man’s tongue but he was determined to. The man’s tongue ran over his teeth and curled along the roof of his mouth, pulling a moan from him. He might have fallen to the ground if the man did not have a firm grasp around his waist.

Then the tongue encouraged his to play and he did so with much enthusiasm. He tasted, breathed, sucked at the tongue until the need to breathe caused them to pull away. Eren opened his eyes to look at those fervent eyes that had almost turned black in arousal. A small whimper escaped him. He dove back in for another round. His lips locked with the other’s, more confidently this time. He playfully bit the man’s lower lip before sucking it with a teasing look and swooping in to slide his tongue into the stranger’s mouth. They probably spent three full minutes swapping spit and shifting head positions to shove their tongues deeper into the other’s throat.

Someone cleared their throat. Eren pulled away, disregarding the spittle connecting their lips together.

The brunette spotted a blonde strapped man in a three piece suit, who he had initially disregarded, just beside the dark haired gorgeous man. He looked out of place in a place predominated mainly by university students and the occasional average working-class adult.

“Levi, so sorry to interrupt but we do have some business to get to.” Amusement clearly sparkled in his cerulean eyes.

Embarrassment filled him. He had gotten carried away. He blamed his virgin-ness.

“Hn,” the stranger he was lip-locked with finally said, his voice velvety and deep. His cloudy eyes were still locked on Eren. The man slipped off his high stool. This brought attention of his short stature. It was something that could be overlooked due to his striking features.

Eren stepped back, giving him space and straightening out his clothes. What the hell had he done? Oh, right. The dare. He had completed it successfully but it felt pale in comparison to the new found feelings that were surfacing. That was the best kiss he had experienced in his life. He found himself wanting to know more about this man. Yeah, it was his virgin-ass talking but damn, if he could land himself someone like that, all his problems just might go away, right? At least the problem with his current status. Levi, the stranger, was not someone he minded giving his virginity to. He was outside their group of friends and no one will know. The perfect candidate.

“Not fucking bad, brat. For a virgin, that is.”

Eren’s mind screeched to a halt. Mortification and shame filled him. He could not even explain its source but he suddenly felt ashamed for being so easy to read. Was his skills that bad? Having his status called out after one kiss was a huge blow to his ego. He threw the nastiest glare he had at Levi, nursing his inexplicably hurt feelings then slunk back into the crowd without a word. Well, this night had turned out fucking fantastic. He just needed ten more shots of tequila to finally drown his liver and his wilting self-esteem.

 

 

 

 


	2. Plans never really work out as Planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that you guys liked the first chapter. It was fun to write... so was this one. I hope this chapter does not disappoint. I needed to lay down a little plot for later chapters but don't worry, it'll get all juicy from next chapter onwards. ;) Thanks for all the awesome comments and please enjoy!!!
> 
> PS. I'm too lazy to translate any non-English sentences. If you don't understand or don't want to look it up, it wouldn't really affect the overall understanding of the story so... just gloss over it. Sorry (not sorry xD)

**Chapter 2**

**[Plans never really work out as Planned]**

 

A shrilling sound rang through his apartment, adding to the insurmountable headache. With a soft groan, the brunette stuck out his arm from under his covers, blindly searching for the button to turn off his alarm. After knocking off a bottle of water, his glasses and his box of tissues, he finally shut the damn thing off. His entire head throbbed painfully. He regretted having those extra shots last night. All he wanted was to nurse his wounded pride but now the agony was so not worth it. His friends had cheered at his bold seductiveness and so-called skilled which only served to make Eren feel worse. He did not know much longer he could keep this charade up.

Chancing a glance at his clock, he realized he had four hours until his single afternoon class that day. Since he was already up, he might as well take care of his personal hygiene. He popped three Ibuprofen into his mouth then went about completing the tasks that involved the toilet and the shower. During that time, his thoughts went back to the events of last night. Was it so obvious that he was virgin? He thought that he had done a good job in covering it up. His kissing skills may have left a lot to desire but then the other man seemed a bit too experienced. Was that it? Would it have been different with someone else? Was his luck just that bad?

It ruffled his damp hair roughly. He knew that being a virgin at his age was not a big deal. Well, at least to other people. It was not a sinful status that needed to be banished at the first opportunity. However at age fourteen, it had seemed so important then to convey his superiority by telling everyone that he had messed with a girl behind the gym. It was probably due to all the attention it gave him too. He had so many opportunities to get rid of the unwanted title but each time he got into a relationship, his partner expected so much out of him, since he was the ‘experienced’ one, that he got cold feet. He was too prideful to mess up and stumble through the act of sex that he was supposedly a god at.

Some days he felt so desperate that he found himself plotting ways to somehow purchase a “night woman” for a quickie. When he realized how far he had fallen, he would beat himself up. This had gotten out of hand. He had gotten through last night by the skin of his teeth and he knew that he was too deep in now to admit his million and one lies. Goddammit, how could picking up a partner be so damn hard? Was it that he was not putting in as much effort as he thought? He had so many more important things to think about and this was what played through his mind constantly. He was a fucking loser. But then, when he thought about the fact that even Armin had lost his virginity to a quarterback junior, the first month in freshman year, Eren could not stop the self-depreciating thoughts.

With a dejected sigh, Eren pulled on a black sweat pants and an oversized sweater. He was not in a dress up mood today. He slung a messenger bag over his shoulder and left early, sick of just him and his thoughts. Shoving his headphones into his ears, he turned up his rock music to as loud as he could stand and began his six block trek to the university. The temperature had fallen to mildly cold in the autumn season which reminded Eren that he had to dress warmer. Tucking his fingers into his pants’ pockets, he increased his speed to get his blood pumping faster. He should probably start back going to the gym. That way, he could achieve this body goals **and** pick up a lay. A lot of the guys there were horny fuckers. Suddenly that sounded like an awesome idea. He had to join an outside gym though. He would prefer to keep his ‘sexcapades’ from spreading throughout the campus.

Damn, he sounded so desperate.

 

{XOXO}

 

Sunday morning met Eren on a train to Futako Tamagawa. He had fought with himself all day yesterday, making up his mind whether to go or not. He really wanted to see his grandmother however, the risk of seeing his father almost tipped the scales in favour of his reluctance. Finally, he decided that he had been away long enough. He would just pass in, say hi to his grandmother quickly and leave before his father noticed his presence. Even if Grisha noticed him, he only needed to walk out. The main cause for the feud between them was his choice to study art. His father thought that his so-called talent in the subject had nothing to do with making a living and frankly, he was the biggest disappointment he had ever fathered. Do not mind that Eren was his only child. 

Eren reckoned that the fact that he was not endeavouring to do something to add to the family’s prestige was what dealt the staggering blow to the man’s ego. He wanted him to be a doctor like he was but the brunette knew that he would have lost his mind after the first year of medical school. Why should he force himself into a life a misery just for his parent’s sake? Wasn’t it his life to live? When they died and left him there, who would be to blame for his discontent life? Only him.

Therefore, he was adamant in his choices. Each time Eren saw Grisha, he was more agitated than last time and he knew that it was only a matter of time before he did something drastic just to spite him. That was why he needed to find a job. The man always hinted at dropping him from the family’s register and when that happened he would have no access to his family’s great fortune. This was the reason the student never asked for more than his monthly allowance. He had to get himself accustomed to working without a limitless supply of money and get himself a part time job so that he would not be left like a fish out of water when his father decided to drop the much anticipated bomb on him.

The fifth sigh for the morning was released from his mouth. He absentmindedly stared as the train passed over the bridge that connected Kawasaki to Tamagawa. The small riverside brought along nostalgic memories of festivals and hot summers spent playing with Armin and Mikasa. He watched small and commercial stores zoom past in the distance and then he was underground again. He got off at the stop and jogged to the main intersection where he hopped a bus that would drop him close to his parent’s house.

It took him five minutes on bus and an additional seven to finally reach his parent’s modernized home a bit secluded upon a modest estate. He nodded politely to the guard as he walked through the gate, up the paved pathway to a round-a-bout that sported an egotistical fountain. Of course, this was all in his father’s tastes. He knocked on the thick mahogany wood of the entrance. A maid immediately answered. Eren did not recognize her face. She must have been new.

“Can I help you?” she asked with a small smile.

“Just here to see my mother.”

“Oh, of course!” she squeaked a bit and swung the door open a bit too quickly in her enthusiasm to please.

Eren stepped through to the welcoming area. He took off his shoes quickly then turned left, walking through a large dining room and to the kitchen he was certain she was in. He spotted her with a red apron on, her hair tied into a high bun and an oven gloves on. Her aging agreed with her and when she turned to notice him, her golden eyes brightening, she looked as youthful and beautiful as ever.

“Eren!” she gushed warmly. She abandoned her gloves and wrapped him in a tight embrace. “You’re here.”

“Hello to you too. How have you been?”

“Better now that you’re here.” She kissed him on both cheeks then pinched them fondly.

Even though it annoyed him, he did not have the heart to shove her hands away.

“How has school been?”

“Great. I have not failed any courses. I enjoy creating my little masterpieces. My professor thinks I have the talent to get far. So even if you don’t ask directly, I’m doing fine. I would live with my own decisions.”

“Eren,” she said with a sudden sadness that tugged at his heartstrings. He knew that she supported him one hundred percent. It was probably unfair to imply otherwise.

“Mom, I know. Just, I don’t want to talk about school while I’m here.”

“Okay, well how about any girlfriends?” Her eyes glinted mischievously.

Eren looked away. Damn, the fact that he was bisexual and mostly leaned towards dicks was something that would never willingly exit his mouth in her presence. That was a secret he was going to keep to his grave. If his career choice created that much rift in their family, his homosexual tendencies would be sure to break them apart fully.

“No girlfriends, mom. I’m too busy for that.”

“No one’s too busy for romance and a little romp between the sheets.”

“Mom!”

“Don’t act like you don’t see any action in the bedroom. Just make sure you wear protection, okay?” She turned back around to check on whatever was baking.

Eren felt slightly queasy. Even his mother thought he was getting some while it was the complete opposite. He was clearly the odd person here. He dragged a hand over his face.

“Where’s grandma?”

“Oh, she’s resting in her room.”

“Okay. Where’s Grisha?”

His mom threw him a chastising look. “He’s not home.”

The brunette hummed then walked to the second floor. His mood was instantly lifted. With a mini skip to his step, he headed up the grand staircase to the second floor’s east corridor. He stopped at the last room down the hall. When he opened the door, his grandmother’s eyes immediately lightened up when she recognized him. The corners of her eyes crinkled in delight as her shaky voice called to him.

“Eren, meine sonne!” She reached out with her frail arms towards him and Eren ignored her fragile state as he hugged her as tightly as he dared.

He switched to German, her main language and excitedly told her about his school life in detail. He told her about his friends, his teachers, his school and his hobbies. She listened with eyes full of interest, squeezing his hand when she became excited for him or was proud of him. Eren missed his grandmother so much. She often showered him with affection where his father’s was lacking. It made him guilty to not have visited sooner. She looked so much thinner than when he last saw her. He felt like he could talk to her about anything.

A maid passed through and offered them slices of watermelon. He accepted them gratefully and carefully feed them to the aged woman when she could not do it herself. It made Eren feel down to see her deteriorate so much.

After a few minutes of contemplation, he finally said, “Grandma, I-I’m… I don’t like only girls.”

A look of confusion crossed her features. “Who else do you like?”

Eren ran a hand nervously along his knee. “I…” Eren wetted his lips suddenly realizing that this as a bad idea. “I-I like guys too.”

The male squeezed his eyes shut not wanting to see the immediate emotions on his grandmother’s face. Moments passed in silence before Eren felt a firm grip wrap around his fingers.

“So? Does this mean that you have a boyfriend then?”

Eren opened his eyes and gazed into his grandmother’s twinkling eyes. There were no trace of disgust or rejection. She only smiled at him lovingly. This brought a smile to his face.

“No, no boyfriend… as yet.”

“Make sure you introduce me to him so that I know who is going to be looking after my sun for the rest of his life.”

“Grandma, it does not work like that. The chances of first relationships working out are slim to none.”

“Then make sure you choose wisely.” She emphasized her point by squeezing his hand.

He squeezed back her thin hand. “I will. I love you, grandma.”

She smiled at him. He stood and bent over to press his lips against her temple. Suddenly, she began coughing profusely. Eren reached over to hand her a glass of water. She waved it away. Her coughing lasted for a minute before a maid ran into the room. The help seemed to be holding some sort of medicine. Worry enveloped him.

“Grandma, are you okay? Is she okay?”

“Yes, dear. It’s just a little cold. I just need my medicine. Be a dear and go see if your mother needs any help. Thank you for coming to visit,” her voice was even more strained and trembling from all the coughing.

Eren hesitated by the door. She shooed him away with her hands. “I’ll visit soon again. Love you.”

“Ich liebe dich mehr.”

He looked at his phone as he descended the stairs. It was close to three in the afternoon. The time had certainly flew past. He popped his head into the kitchen to see that it was empty. He had just passed through the main dining area and no one was there. That could only mean that his mother had set up in the garden. Releasing a loud breath, he briskly walked to the parlour and through the sunroom into a beautiful garden filled with roses, lilies and orchids that were soon to wither completely when the winter season hit full force. The sakura trees had turned a fiery orange adding to the charm of the well-manicured garden.

“Mom,” Eren started as soon as his eyes landed on her form in a new dress and thick hair pinned to the side. “I’m leaving, now.”

“No, stay for lunch.” She straightened to reveal that she was fussing over the placement of the casserole on the white clothed table.

“Mom…” His tone was a clear warning. He knew what she wanted but it was not happening. There was no way he wanted to see his father. Today had been a pleasant day, he did not need to leave on a sour note.

“Baby, please. I already called him from work. He agreed to sit down and have a meal with the whole family.”

“You what?” Eren hissed. “You had no right!” He was almost shouting by now. He turned sharply and stalked through the house.

He could hear her scampering after him. “Eren, please. I want you two to stop fighting.”

“You don’t understand why we’re fighting in the first place. He is never going to approve of what I am studying. All he’s planning to do is look at me down his haughty nose and snidely comment about how worthless I am and how little I will end up contributing to society. He’ll throw a few more words of contempt my way just so that I’ll get the point, which is very clear to me by now, then threaten to disinherit me. Really… Is that want you want to hear over a tense meal?” Eren spun around to stare her straight in her eyes.

“Eren, can you not try to smooth things over with him?” His mother looked hurt.

The brunette male threw his hands up in exasperation. Why couldn’t his mother understand? His father was too stubborn to see past anyone’s opinions besides his own. He had lived like that for at last four decades and was not going to change anytime soon.

“I love you, mom, but sometimes I think you don’t have the foresight to see what’s just in front of you.” He gave her a curt kiss to her cheek before making a swift exit.

Taking a short cut through the estate to ensure that he would not meet his father along the way should he pass, he speed-walked to the nearest bus stop. He only waited two minutes before the public transport arrived and he was home free.

 

{XOXO}

 

“She actually called Grisha while I was there. Told me I had to make up with the prick,” Eren said vehemently as he walked into a three storey building he had scouted the previous day.

“Maybe you should?” Armin’s voice said over the speakers of his phone.

“Armin, you can’t be serious.” Disappointment dripped from every word.

“Come on, Er. It’s been nine months! Even if your father has not changed, it’s best to keep him somewhat sated. You want him being civil to you until you at least finish Uni. God knows you need the money,” his best friend supplied quickly in justification.

“I could get a job,” The brunette grumbled.

“Look who’s being the delusional one now. Eren, you could barely handle your own apartment. You think you could keep up with a part time job and your studies?”

“Come on, Ar. Don’t treat me like a child. If I put my mind to it, I’m sure I can do it.”

“I don’t doubt that but you should not put yourself through unnecessary hardships if you don’t have you. Swallow your pride and just play the dumb one until you’re done school and you can support yourself properly.”

Eren knew that Armin was making total sense but he was too stubborn to do anything close to bowing his head to his father. He nodded to the receptionist, holding up the membership card he purchased yesterday. The student walked into the male changing room, throwing his small traveling bag to the bench in frustration.

“No! He can kiss my smouldering hot behind. I put up with his shit for months! I tried to be understanding. I tried to give him time. However, it’s not in my DNA to deal with bullshit. If I stick around for one more of his degrading lectures, I’m going to sock him in the face.”

Armin sighed in resignation. The brunette was too stubborn to reason with. Sometimes it was just best to let the chips fall where they may.

“You’re still coming tomorrow night?” the blond male changed topics.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Eren took out his gym clothes, his sweat towel and a bottle of water.

“Because you suddenly decided to go serious on gym-ing.”

“And?”

“And if you do hit the gym hard today, you’re going to feel it tomorrow.”

“Not if I stretch properly.”

“Do you have a personal trainer?”

“No, of course not.”

“Then, you’re going to forget to stretch or not stretch properly. You hardly have the patience to do anything except work on your art pieces.”

“Ar, you have little faith in me.”

The other snorted but decided not to comment. “Why the sudden urge to go to the gym?”

Ah, damn. He hoped that what he said did not sound too much like a lie. Even he as a ‘man-whore’ would come off as desperate if it came across like he was scouting for ass.

“I just think it’s time to tone my jiggly body is all,” he hoped his nonchalance sounded genuine.

“Oh?” The skepticism was thick.

“Look, I just need a pastime to keep my mind off the things at home. It’ll also help me burn off a little steam.”

“Okay, I understand.”

“Yeah, I have to go. Gotta start my warm-ups,” Eren said quickly so that he would not undermine his previous reasons with an ill-thought out comment.

“See ya, Eren. Try to keep your pants on for the duration of the time you’re there.”

The brunette laughed. “I’ll try my very best. Talk to you later.”

When the call dropped, he released a tired breath. Keeping his secret was draining. He needed to rectify the situation as soon as possible. Then, he would not feel so bad telling his friends lies upon lies about made-up sexy times. Still, he never thought that he would still be a virgin at twenty years old. He needed a game plan and quick. He had made sure that the gym he chose was the furthest in the city and more on the expensive side. It was a sad fact that he had broken his personal promise and asked his mother to give him some extra cash in order to purchase the month’s membership. He hoped that he would not have to do so for a second month. That left him with a month to get some ass or give it up.

He changed into his short sleeved moss green jersey and his black gym shorts. They were fitted but not tight. They did hug his curves and edges in an attractive way so he was off to a good start. Today, he was strictly here to work out. He had to gradually network and work into picking up dudes or chicks. Starting right away would come off as too strong and desperate. Way to kill his plan before it even started. Tugging his iPod out and armband on, he selected a particularly rowdy rock song and headed to the treadmills on the ground floor.

The gym was pretty impressive. All the facilities looked almost brand new and well-maintained. The ground floor held all the cardio machines and an area used to sell drinks ranging from water to Scotch whisky.

The first floor held the machines purposed for targeted body part workouts. The east and west wall of the wide area were lined by free water bottles as well as solutions and cloths to clean the seats after using. To the south, there was a private room that held even more high-end equipment but that was for VIP members.

The second floor was sectioned off into multiple rooms. Eren was told that specific rooms could be booked if one wanted a workout without the use of machines, just using weights, exercise balls and mats. Other rooms held specific classes or training sessions. Some were free, others had to be paid for. All in all, Eren was impressed.

After doing some light stretches, he jumped unto a treadmill, doing thirty minutes of cardio. When he felt sufficiently warmed up, he headed to the stairs for the second floor. He decided to work on legs, gluts and stomach today. A middle-aged man walked down the stairs and Eren nodded while flashing him a disarming smile. He looked like an elite businessman on his routine evening workout. Well, most of the people at the gym seemed more than well-off. The man did a double take, making the brunette grin. He was glad his innocent flirting-but-not-flirting skills were still intact.

He made it to the second floor and spent a minute checking out what machines were available or not. Absentmindedly, he dabbed at the sweat running from his temple. There were at least a dozen people there; there was only one female who seemed completely focused on doing her squats with weights and waistband. The abductor and adductor leg machine was free so he swooped in to claim it. After completing four sets of fifteen reps, he moved unto the ‘hanging leg raise’ machine (following the process of wiping down the seat and handles of the previous one). He completed another four sets and moved on. He took a couple water breaks and small breathers. Eren found that he was enjoying himself. The burn in his legs was gratifying; the sweat soaking his jersey felt fantastic. Why didn’t he join the gym sooner?

He was on his second set as he was working out on the glute machine when he felt a presence behind him. He ignored the person because if he/she wanted to use it, they would have to wait until he finished two more sets. A metal song began to play on his iPod and Eren resisted the urge to bob his head vigorously to the music. In five minutes, he finished up and raised from his bent position to stretch. The headphones popped out of his ears, falling downwards. The brunette held back a curse as he hurriedly bent to pick up the buds.

“Looking good, there,” a buttery smooth baritone said.

Eren froze from his bent position. Like in a horror movie, he slowly turned his head to the source of the voice. Sitting idly on a nearby machine was the same drop-dead sexy stranger whom he had kissed at the bar last week. Because of the traumatizing experience, he had completely forgot his name. The man was even more appealing now than then in bright lighting, tight t-shirt and spandex shorts he thought could pass for cycling tights. It physically pained him to remove his eyes from the well-defined thigh muscles, six-pack printing through the shirt, tight pecs and sinewy biceps. A man was not meant to be that perfectly ripped. He definitely refrained from watching his crotch because then that would be weird. Right? Well, guys look at each other’s junks all the time platonically… right. So, there was no harm in just driftin-

No! He had to stay strong. Remember, this was the guy who humiliated him, shredded his pride into tiny itsy bits. The brunette straightened quickly and turned to walk away, quite intent on disregarding the unwelcomed company.

“Don’t be a rude little shit, brat. You don’t have a thing to say to the guy whose throat you were shoving your tongue down less than a week ago?” The statement was biting but there was some underlying amusement.

As much as Eren tried, he could not stop the flush that arose in his face. Good thing his face was still turned. Damn. He could not deal with this. Ah, fake amnesia.

Schooling his expression into one of confusion, he turned and asked, “What the fuck are you talking about?”

Steel eyes observed him with acute annoyance for so long that Eren shifted a bit in discomfort.

“You’re telling me you don’t remember?”

The student shrugged. “If I did something to you on Wednesday night at Titan’s, it was probably done in a drunken stupor. Meaning, it’s something that would be forgotten the next day.”

There was definitely anger in the stranger’s eyes now. Somehow, Eren felt that this man hated the fact that he was ‘forgettable’ since clearly he was everything but. The brunette did a little dance of victory in his head. This little unfortunate meeting was going to be over in a few more words.

“Now if you’ll excuse me.” Eren made to leave once again.

“You must take me for a fucking idiot.” The stranger stood slowly, striding towards him, intimidating even as he stood a good few inches below his eyes. Eren resisted the urge to run.

He didn’t know where the courage came from but he responded, “You want me to answer that honestly?”

There was another lengthy intense staring that created a crawling feeling up his neck. This was the time to high tail it.

“Are you fucking pissed because I called you a virgin?” Levi hooked a finger into his own shorts, seeming as comfortable as ever looking up at the other.

Instead of embarrassment this time, his temper began to flare up. How dare this nobody bring this up a second time?

“What the fuck did you just call me?” Guess he will just go the denial route. Eren took three quick steps to close the space between them and he stared down at the shorty with barely concealed rage.

The stranger did not look even a little bit intimidated. His silver eyes merely blinked slowly to indicate his boredom.

“So that’s what the glaring and stalking off was all about. Such a goddamn drama queen.”

“At least I’m not the one that would probably need a stool to do someone from behind, you short-ass son of a bitch.”

Pale lips curled in distaste. “At least, I’m getting some ass, bitch.”

“Fuck you.”

“Sorry I don’t usually do virgins. They’re a fucking pain in the ass.”

Eren clamped his mouth shut. The rage was just bubbling at the surface. He clenched his fist but willed himself not to swing. His plans would be ruined if he got himself kicked out on the first day. So he took some calming breaths. Okay, this guy was mistake number one and the last he’ll ever make. Probably it was a good idea to stop going to drunken Wednesdays, like tomorrow, in order to avoid the mess he was currently in.  

“Okay, whatever. Just piss off and stay the hell away from me.” He ended with a note of finality then abruptly turned, grabbing at the towel around his neck to drag it across his face and practically stomped towards the stairs with the intention of going to the changing room.

He had had enough. The fucking stranger had turned him off of everything. He was done for the night. The need to leave was all-consuming. He took a quick shower, changed then left. On his way out, he spotted the dark-haired man by the counter of the drinks bar and he felt his lips curl in disgust. How unlucky could he be to go to the gym which the stranger was a member of. Certainly, this placed a kink in his plans. What he probably needed was to change the time he came here. The raven looked like a creature of habit. He would have to come later at nights. Hmm, that was the prime time to flirt anyway.

Resisting the urge to spit in the stranger’s direction, Eren turned to leave until he spotted a new person at the receptionist desk. It was a dark haired cutie with freckles running across his nose. He looked to be about his age and his gaydar senses were tingling. Eren felt himself slip into his playful, light flirtatious mode. He strolled to the desk, rapping his knuckles lightly on the desk to get the male’s attention.

When mocha eyes met his, he flashed him his milder boyish grin that he knew was attractive. “Goodnight. If I knew someone like you were working here, I would have joined sooner.”

  The male looked up from the computer, confusion crossing his face briefly. He studied Eren for a moment before he seemed to understand and accept the situation.

“Oh yeah?” he sent a flirtatious smile right back at him. “What are you going to do about it now?”

Eren leaned against the counter with a lazy smirk. He was a virgin but he was excellent in the art of flirting and bluffing. “How about your name first, cutie.”

“Marco, yours?”

“Eren. What if I said that I’d like to take you home one night? Specifically to my bed.” The brunette purposefully bit his lips and raked his jade eyes downwards with obvious intent.

The other brunette giggled behind a hand that tried to cover a blush. “I’d say you owe me at least one date.”

“Oh yeah? That’ll be my pleasure,” he purred. 

The receptionist smiled, breaking eye contact to scribble something down on a post-it note.

“Then I expect your call then, Eren.” Marco slipped the paper across the desk to him with what looked like his phone number.

“Oh, you’ll be hearing from me.” The art student winked while picking up the paper. “I’ll see you around, Marco.” The tone made clear the dirty things he had in store for him.

Smirking at the blushing figure, he turned and caught the dark-haired man’s silver eyes which were still on him for some reason. The man’s amusement had somewhat dissipated. Eren held up the paper in silent triumph, almost as if he was saying, ‘Yeah, I’m a virgin but I can get some ass whenever I want, biatch.’ The man’s mouth turned slightly downwards. The brunette threw him the middle finger for good measure before making a dramatic exit, hips swinging exaggeratedly and all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
